


Why Tony Stark is injurious to the heart health of ninety year olds

by makeyamad, Neutralchaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Multi, Post Avengers Infinity War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Author Regrets Everything, edited a bit, might make a sequel someday, or rewrite, warning: the timeline jumps more than a kangaroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeyamad/pseuds/makeyamad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: What if Bucky broke through his programming on December 16, 1991? What if Tony got to grow up with one of his childhood heroes who challenges him on a visceral level, constantly pushing him to change his own destiny and makes his heart beat like a hummingbird? What if Steve woke up to a world too bright and a best friend whose past cast red tinged shadows that threatened to swallow him whole, yet managed to smile for Steve? What would Steve make of Tony, his best friend’s guiding light , who looked at Steve with equal parts admiration and resentment?And who the hell invited Thanos to the party anyway?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely artist Chaos. Go check out her [ art!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1470587672853b8545727a4c93951be7/tumblr_p3w1u90qes1vnca12o1_1280.png)
> 
> For the charming Tom Hiddleston who shares his birthday with my amazing sibling H. And the most patient mod ever. Seriously. Anyone would be driven to murder by the torture I put them through.To the mushroomhobbit whom I had warned about the very same. And my platonic soul mate Juulna.

Chapter 1

NOW: 

His left arm was on fire. He lifted his faceplate to look at it. The gauntlet had survived the hit. One for Tony, Zero for the gigantic purple space grape, his mind supplied, hysterical.

Though bending it caused sparks of electicity to race up and down his arm. Which was atleast, not on fire, like he feared.  
Peter landed next to him. He wobbled slightly. Tony thought Peter looked like himself. When he tried on Pepper's heels that once. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Stark ? That was ugly," the boy queried. Like it would stop Tony from asking about Peter's health after his own turn with Thanos.  
Tony started giggling. Peter held Tony's shoulder and gave a shake. Tony gasped in pain. Which was followed by deranged laughter and the breathy whisper of "ugly". The last thing Tony saw before his eyes rolled up was Peter's worried face.

__________  
THEN: 

"Ew. Howard's creepy friend is here"Tony stage whispered to Rhodey as they walked out of the dean's office. "Ew. Howard's ugly kid is here."The man in question growled back. Rhodey snickered. Tony looked at Rhodey with mock betrayal.  


Bucky smirked at the two kids who had been reasoning (Rhodes) and arguing (Tony) with the dean for the past hour. He would argue with Howard about sending him to stand in as Tony's guardian. But he enjoyed poking fun at the kid. And Tony seemed to tolerate him. After all, Bucky had Jarvis's seal of approval.  


Tony had grown to consider him a tentative ally. Ever since Bucky refused to leave Tony alone in the dark days after Jarvis's death. That was around the time he had discovered the second sharpest weapon in the kid's arsenal: his tongue. Bucky hoped he never came within its range again.  


They grumbled about food as the three of them walked towards his car. "That your mama?"Tony squinted at the taxi that came to a stop behind Bucky's car. Rhodes cocked his head to look at the figure getting out. "Oh hell, It is my mama!"He whispered. "You are in so much trouble young man,"Bucky wagged his finger at Rhodey with a deranged smirk. Tony faked a cough,"Spoken like a true grandpa".

Rhodes turned around, put both of his hands on Tony's shoulders. He looked into Tony's eyes and said, "I'm going to pacify my mama. I need to explain to her that you beat up that disrespectful a-hole who called me names much better than she could. It's going to take all night. I don't want to come back to you trying to stick a pencil through the Winter soldier's eye socket. Are we clear? ". Tony snapped a mock salute "Crystal sir". Rhodey cuffed him under his chin and smiled "good". "No promises"Tony hollered after Rhodes. 

Tony reminded Bucky of a certain blue eyed blond. Whenever he heard the high lilting voice instead of the familiar Brooklyn drawl,it hurt. It was unfair to the young boy; but Bucky had earned the right to be unfair . He had lost his best friend who could have been more and his free will for the past fifty years. The former was a shared grief; Howard was still searching for closure; as was SHIELD. The later was his own burden to bear.

He agreed with Tony on this one; Howard must be completely off the rocker to let Bucky in his home. Like he wasn't the man who tried to kill Howard and his wife. In those first years, no matter what he did, Tony never stopped squinting at Bucky. As if Bucky would have a melt down and go on a killing spree over a piece of pie.

It had made his day, scaring the heebie jeebies' out of the fourteen year old. Tony did have one of the most endearing frowns Bucky had ever seen. Their impromptu bonding had been over loss of Jarvis, who was one of the very few who treated Bucky as a person . After that, Tony had stopped grabbing his screw driver like he was ready to stab him,whenever Bucky approached.

"Ugh, fine", Tony covered his face with his hands. A brown eye peeked through the space between his fingers. Tony cocked an eyebrow,"What's on menu today, Bucky bear? Burgers after murder? Or do you prefer the murder come first?". Bucky raised an eyebrow back, "Sweetheart the murder isn't on the table until the third date ". Tony flushed and then groaned,"Eugh,A grandpa is hitting on me. Someone kill me right now". Bucky guffawed as he dragged Tony by his hoodie towards the car squawking.

***

"What was it like?"Tony asked from the hood of the car as he looked up at the stars. Bucky opened his eyes from where he was leaning his head against the side of the car. "You talking to me?"Bucky asked to be sure.  


Tony was prone to talking to himself and Bucky had been snubbed one too many times to not proceed with caution. Tony huffed,"No idiot. I was talking to Cap's ghost. What do you think?". At Bucky's glare, Tony mumbled an apology.  
Steve was one his sore spots; one that Tony had taken immense pleasure in poking at. 

Bucky used to take offense till he realised Tony was doing it to get a rise out of Howard and not him. Tony turned to lay on his stomach to look at Bucky. "You enlisted when you were the same age as I am now. What was it like in the military?", Tony clarified. 

They had driven out to a cliff overlooking the city with their food orders after they left the college. While Tony sniped at him when they had company, he was usually silent when they were alone. It was like watching a switch flip.

There was the Stark heir who danced and pranced and was all that jazz. Then there was Tony the kid. Who was either too quiet or asking weird and random questions like "Would you come and visit my dorm? My son is a bit lonely"out of nowhere. (Bucky almost had an aneurysm. Jarvis, bless his soul, had took pity and explained to him. Tony referred to Dum-E, the first robot he built as his child.)  


"Steve was the one who enlisted when he was eighteen. I was nineteen when I did"Bucky tried to figure out why this question popped up. He narrowed his eyes at the brunet, "Why are you asking?". Tony bit his lip, looking at Bucky like he was assessing Bucky's reaction.  


He mumbled ,"My platypus is going." It took Bucky a moment to figure out the full implication . So, Tony wanted to join the army. He managed to contain himself from screaming 'Absolutely not!' to the kid's face. Like Tony loved to remind him, Bucky was not his dad.  


But this kid was the kind of person who called his robot his son. Say what you want, but Antonio Edward Stark was very much his mama's boy. He was a soft hearted dreamer, who always believed there was a third way, a better way, to resolve every problem.  


The army was no place for such bleeding hearts. And Bucky wanted this kid to keep his innocence as long as he can. "Well?"Tony prompted when the silence stretched. Bucky massaged his neck, thinking. "I thought following was not your style"Bucky offered.  


He looked at the smooth cheeked boy, who resembled the face that used to grin back at him in his mirror a long long time ago. Tony chuckled "Well, if there was one person I would follow to the ends of the earth, it would be my honey bear". Bucky had his doubts, Tony and Rhodey were so alike him and Steve that he couldn't but wonder... "Do you love him?"Bucky asked before wincing internally. Way to be blunt,Barnes, he thought.  


Tony looked at him like he was stupid,"Like my own brother". Bucky fixed him with a stare and Tony scoffed. "Look I have experimented my fair share with guys and gals. But I can't even look at Rhodey like that. It's feels weird ." Tony's answer filled Bucky with amusement.  


"Pity. I had planned on walking you down the aisle when you both got married officially," Bucky quipped. "Yeah?Too bad. But why would I be the one to walk down the aisle?",Tony shot back. Bucky looked back incredulously,"You are younger and shorter than him." 

Tony huffed,"So? I totally wear the pants in the relationship!". Bucky rolled his eyes. Tony thought for a moment," Besides Rhodey would look better than me in the white gown." Bucky asked in mock serious tone ,"Are you sure? I can really see you in a A line wedding gown." Tony glared back.  


"Do you think I can do it?"Tony asked. "Fight the good fight for my country? Like the others overseas who lay down their lives for us?". Bucky inhaled sharply; the deja vu was so strong, he would have laughed. If he didn't know that Tony would take offense. And join the army, just to spite him.

"I don't believe you can't do it if it comes down to that. But I believe you are capable of more than that",Bucky knew he was stalling. But how do you tell somebody with a Napoleon complex to lay low without offending them enough to go ahead and do it?  


Tony's face twisted up in anger. "If this is another lecture about how I am wasting my opportunites.." Bucky interrupted before Tony settled in for a full rant, "It isn't. I was reminding you of what you used to tell me to get out of exercising. The brawn comes by the pound, the brains occur once in a million. And I thought you were the lucky one in the million. Huh?".

Bucky raised his eye brows,"You really are itching for a fight aren't you?". Tony looked abashed, "it's just... I may have got the same lecture from Rhodey too? Hey! Did you just call me smart, Mr. Brawn-gets-things-done-while-the-brains-snooze?,"he asked brightening .

Bucky huffed, "it is obvious that Rhodes is the smart one of you two". Tony smiled softly, "That's true". He lived for these moments; when Tony looked like this, eyes crinkling with joy and that sweet smile. If only the circumstances were different... He cleared his throat and smiled back, "Then you should probably listen to him. I swear you are worse than Steve at this", he waved his hand for effect .

Tony, though openly critical of Steve and his antics (' He could have gotten a parachute! Or gave out his coordinates instead of dramatically biding goodbye!') He was a Cap fan boy through and through. And secretly loved being told he was just like him. Bucky could smell the daddy issues a mile away.  


Tony tilted his head and propped his chin on his palm "You miss him". A simple statement, loaded with so many questions . Bucky looked up at him and then sighed. There was no point in digging up his past when history was threatening to repeat itself. 

"What do you really want to do Tony? I don't want the answer of Howard's son. Or Maria's boy. Or Rhodey's friend. What does Tony the mechanic want?",he asked. Tony answered without hesitation, "To save the world". Bucky smiled,"then go do it". Tony snorted and looked away.  


"Or give up, spend a few years living it up, get married to a high society gal and settle down to look after your dad's company like a good little boy"Bucky tacked on. Irritation flickering across Tony's face. "That right there is my problem. Why don't I get to write my own story? It's either bow down to Howard or go broke. Sometimes I wish I were born to somebody else"Tony huffed. Then I would have never gotten to know you, Bucky answered silently within his mind.  


Bucky shook his head. "Wake up kid; nobody gets their wishes in the real world", he said gruffly as he stretched his arms above his head. Tony slid down the windshield to squint at him. 

Knowing how nosy Tony could be, Bucky started talking before the conversation veered towards him. "You either swim with the current and live the good life or swim against it and risk drowning, kid. Whining about it won't change anything. Army values obedience, doing what your C.O. tells you, no matter what. It ain't for folks like you, more curious than a kitty that smelled fish. Sure, you can rough it out, but at what cost?"He looked Tony in the eye. "Do what you know best; build us stuff and keep our people safe through your creations".  


Tony looked at him for a long moment, "Or I can do that". He jumped off the car and nodded to himself. Tony opened the door for Bucky,"Let's go then." Bucky felt like he had been punched in his gut. The kid had accepted his words. Instead of fighting him tooth and nail like he did with his parents.

For all his mistrust and growling, Tony still idolized him; listened to him and came to him for opinions and solutions. After Jarvis was gone Tony had latched on to Bucky like a drowning man grasping at reeds. He only hoped he proved worthy of the kid's adoration.  


Tony fell asleep in the car on the way to the dorm leaving Bucky to carry him. Rhodey opened the door with a frown that was wiped off when he saw Tony. "I was just about to launch a search party for this brat. Where did you two disappear to?"He asked directing a sharp look at Bucky. Bucky would be shaking in his boots, if he hadn't been at the receiving end of such looks from his senior officers as long as he could remember. Rhodes would make a fine officer, he mused .  


Bucky raised his chin,"You know you are talking to a trained assassin with 99% success rate, right?". Rhodes burst out laughing, "Man if someone sent an assassin named 'Bucky' after me I'd die of laughter before you pull out the guns". Bucky smiled and shrugged. "So you are joining the forces?"he asked casually.  


Rhodes pursed his lips before he exhaled;"He told you he is joining too, didn't he?"he asked tiredly. "I've tried my best to convince him otherwise. But he is pretty determined that you need his protection ", Bucky said as Rhodes took Tony from his arms and tucked him in. Rhodes made a choking noise, "If anyone needed protection, it would be this dummy. He can't go three days without setting the lab on fire". They shared a smile, each thinking about his own reckless idiot of a friend that required saving from time to time.  


Then Rhodes sobered up,"listen, I know you got a thing for Tony". Bucky opened his mouth to protest and Rhodes held up his hand,"I don't care why and I won't stop him if he decided to be with you, if it makes him happy. That boy is crushing so hard on you; I'm frankly surprised you didn't pick it up earlier. Or maybe you were waiting for him to become legal; if that's the case, good for you .But if you hurt him, I'll kill you slowly and painfully, Winter soldier or not. Understand ?". Bucky looked at Rhodes with new eyes. he nodded and made his way back to his hotel.  


Bucky would wake up next morning in his hotel room to a gift package and a note in Tony's loopy handwriting. It would contain a body armor which was tough and sleek but could take a bullet without a scratch on it. (For those missions you come back with metal souvenirs in your body). It came with a classic grooming kit( for the love of everything holy, please shave and get your hair cut while you are at it). And a pair of titanium blade knives . (lose these and I'll kill you.) Becca's address with a photo of her with her family was also included. (Rhodey tells me sisters tend to get pretty violent with their brothers when they do something stupid like not talk to them for forty years . All the best!).  


Tony would be gone after dropping Rhodey at the airport. He would walk away from his dad's fortune to find his own (I've decided to risk drowning Bucky bear. How hard can it be? If dad can do it, so can I. Wish me luck!) And Bucky would be left smiling, wondering what good he had done to deserve this angel.

 

 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

NOW:

"I think it's time we let him go", Helen sounded defeated. Steve turned to the Beast as if wanting him to contradict Cho's verdict. Hank looked away. And Bucky knew. They were never getting Tony back. This body, this husk that they were trying to revive was a lost cause.  


"Do what is required", Bucky said gruffly. Steve stood up. "What we have to do, is to keep faith. And keep trying," he was using his Commander voice. Bucky could hear the lonely little guy behind it. He put his metal arm(the arm that Tony made, the same one that he used to stick fridge magnets on.) on Steve's shoulder.  


"I know we both have a thousand things to tell him. But Tony is gone Steve. It's been a week. Magic has failed. Science has failed. This effort could be used to win the war instead. The Chitauri have been advancing," Bucky spoke around the unsaid words choking them both. I am sorry too. We shouldn't have fought him. We should have made up. It's too late now. "He would have wanted it," Bucky added with a quiet finality.  


Steve rounded on Bucky. "No, Buck. What he would have done is never give up on his team. We will keep trying." Not for the first time, Bucky wished Steve's earnestness would solve their problems. It had failed only once. During their blasted civil war. Bucky cursed the blood lust that brought down Steve's shield over Tony's heart. And Tony's tendency to goad his opponent into delivering the fatal blow. And Thanos for giving Tony brain damage.  


Before they could discuss further, the alarm went off. Steve nodded to him and shouldered his shield. As he slipped into Commander mode and walked off, Steve looked back at Tony. As farewell or as a plea, Bucky couldn't say. 

________________________

THEN: 

 

"Her husband wants to protect the world. Her son wants to save it. She set out to heal the world, one person at a time. Under her care and kindness thousands of people find their way to better lives. Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for our very own guiding star the splendid Maria Stark!" Maria walked up the ramp with a bashful smile. T  
he champagne crowd applauded politely with the band striking up in the background.  


Howard, in his third glass of whiskey, couldn't be bothered to look up. Tony hadn't shown up, claiming he had a date. Maria sighed. At least Bucky and Rhodey were there for her, both resplendent in their uniforms, beaming like proud kids. Rhodey was like the son she never had; every inch the big brother to her Tony.  


She had very mixed feelings about Bucky. The wariness had worn off; but she couldn't help the resentment she felt towards him. His friend's ghost hung over their heads like a wraith, haunting her son and leaching away at the man her husband once was. Bucky's return had only served to fuel her Howie's obsession over Captain America and drive the wedge between Tony and Howard even deeper.  


Bucky hadn't aged a day over twenty five. The serum had deceased the speed of aging so much that Maria, who was at least fifteen years younger than the nonagenarian, looked like his mother. Bucky's skin remained clear and unmarked no matter how many dangerous missions he went on. Even her darling son had laugh lines and dark circles for God's sake!  


The award felt cold and impersonal in her hands. She remembered the illegible card that a child had drawn her. It had made her feel she did something right. The child ,starving and under threat of death at any moment had wanted to make her something . This glass and steel frivolity that must have cost a pretty penny to make felt fake. An obligation at best; a vanity symbol at worst. She knew her social etiquette; bearing such awards came with the deal when she married Howie. She only wished her baby was here too.  


Atleast Tony had taken to philanthropy like her. His work in the war torn countries, bringing aid through his inventions, was well acclaimed. Maria was pleased in a not so secret fashion that her son wanted to carry on her legacy than his father's. So much so that it had been Peggy who convincedTony to not change his last name to Carbonell. (Off the record? she thought Antonio Carbonell had a nice ring to it.)  


Meanwhile, a man in a black hoodie and garish red glasses pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. He was smiling down at the photo in his cell phone. How anyone could miss the I'm-so-bored-I'll-kill-you-with-my-clutch look in his mother's eyes, he never knew. His guess was, it was concealed by the award-winning smile on her face. 

 

***  
"I saw you"Rhodey stepped up to the roulette table where Tony was gambling like he owned the place. "You gotta be more specific honey bear. Now blow for luck"Tony held out his cupped hand containing the dice. "I'm not blowing on that", Rhodey said frustrated, pushing away his hand,"you need not be creeping around in your own mom's party Tony. You could have joined us at the table."  


Tony raised his eyebrow,"And risk Howard's angry grumbling spoiling the mood? No thanks. Now c'mon. Blow it."Rhodes swatted the hand making the dice fall and pulled Tony aside.  


"Since when do you let Howard dictate your life?", Rhodey asked. Instantly the mask dropped. He was now talking to the kid from MIT; not the hottest playboy bachelor this side of the world, who simultaneously managed to be a flirty hipster and a celibate nerd who had had maybe three normal relationships, all of which had crashed and burned.  


Tony was somehow every debutante's wet dream and nightmare; he flirted like he breathed; had made a fortune in clean energy and technology that rivalled his dad's own horde; was going to inherit said dad's company after him (due to some deft manoeuvring by Maria and Bucky, who reminded Howard that Tony was the only one left after them to carry on the Stark legacy) and was said to be very committed to his partners (he nearly proposed to Sunset Bain before she ran away with his inventions. Boy was that a blow).  


On the other hand, he was notoriously picky about his partners after Sunset . And very reluctant to commit, slipping out of their hands like smoke every time somebody tried to hold on. Very few people knew that he preferred to spend his nights pulling all-nighters at his labs than in bed with the celebrity of the week. But of course, given his daddy's track record nobody doubted the gossip rags. Like father like son, right?  


Tony rubbed at his jaw, sighing, "Howard matters to mama, you know? Word is that the old man's health is failing. I wanted them to enjoy each other's company while they still had time."He said with a tight smile. Rhodey shook his head. Of course, he was worried about his dad.  


Tony snapped up,"Besides, the media loves to speculate when the prodigal son would return to the folds of SI. I don't want Howard's name to be so much as uttered in the same sentence as Stark Resilient. "He finished. The scars from the fight when Tony had first walked away from his father still smarted. It was something the less classy reporters liked to needle upon when they wanted to get a rise out of Tony.  


Before Rhodes could say anything else Tony had walked back to the table. Everyone was congratulating him on the win. One overenthusiastic underdressed lady pawed Tony like he was a piece of meat. Tony was pretending to be unaffected. But he leaned away from her, an unconscious cue.  


Rhodey began counting down in his head. Tony's knight with a shining metal arm should be here in three, two, "Hey kiddo, having fun, are we?". A voice called out, sickly sweet, as a pair of hands landed on Tony's shoulders. And wrenched him away from the girl's grasp with a smooth step back.  


"There he is,"Rhodey mumbled amused, as he watched Tony sputter, like he used to back when he was a baby faced hellion. What caused Tony to crush on a guy who looked like a murder hobo, Rhodey couldn't tell. But Bucky did clean up pretty well.  


Inspite of his exclusive working with SHIELD, Bucky had taken up to dropping in on his base. To check up on Rhodey, and unknown to Bucky, making half the base swoon every time. The soldiers had taken to copying Bucky's style. As was his walk which had been dubbed as 'the murder strut' by a drunk colonel.  


Now, if only Tony realised Bucky's undying flame for him and the two idiots finally got together. Rhodey wasn't asking for much; only that he got to be Tony's best man at his and Bucky's wedding. And godfather to their beautiful babies.  


After the infamous Stark split, lines had been drawn in the sand. Bucky was placed in Howard's camp by the sheer fact that he had been his friend during wartime. Now, whenever people from the opposing camps met, the rumours ran wild. Most of them wondering when Tony would take over Stark Industries. Or join SI. If the Starks ran their own reality show, the Kardashians might be put out of the business.  


So the two idiots avoided getting caught together on camera in parties and functions. Outside of it, Tony had enough irons in the fire, running a billion dollar industry of his own. Under the guidance of his inimitable CEO Pepper Potts, of course. Rhodey was pretty sure that the lady was military.  


And Bucky was out running missions for SHIELD. It was like watching a crazed, inverted version of Romeo Juliet. Only, this pair was separated by their own stupidity.  


Tony snarked, "I'm thirty, not ten you wombat". "And I'm ninety six. Your point being?"Bucky deadpanned, as the table tittered at the quip. The public welcomed Bucky back as a war hero after Howard's army of lawyers cleared his name. They plead unsoundness of mind with enough documentation to bury the committee in. But he preferred being low-key (or as much as low key as somebody associated with the Starks could be, anyway). Bucky had refused to any and all experiments on his person. They had cited the torture he had undergone in the hands of his captors.  


However, he agreed to serve under SHIELD after Peggy convinced him. She told Bucky to silence the monsters in his head by keeping his mind occupied. Bucky had protested with vehemence about a Zola and a paperclip . But Peggy was nothing if not convincing. The public lost interest in him after he refused to acknowledge his celebrity status. But the rumour of him dating somebody popped up whenever the camera caught him. Hey, everybody loves a man who stays forever young, right?  


Bucky would recognise that tiny frame and fluffy brown hair anywhere. Even with the hair slicked back, much like Howard does his, when he was donning the salesman role. When he saw the girl near molesting his tiny genius he had to curb the urge to put a bullet between her eyes.  


Instead he grinned (the kind that Natasha told him made him look wolfish) and stalked over to Tony's side. He cut off the gal with ease and pulled the tiny Stark away. As soon as they stepped away from the table he spun Tony around and had a mini heart attack.  


It had been three years since they met face to face. The pictures did not do the man justice. The pointy chin and the goatee that made him look older. And accentuated those mischievous lips. Eyes that shone like burnished copper. Tony was an ever flame; burning down the darkness to light the way for the good. He was also Bucky's very own train wreck waiting to happen.  


"What? Is there something on my face?", Tony huffed out. Bucky's staring made his cheeks burn ."Yeah, you got a bit of sleaze stinkin up your look. Right there,"Bucky grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket (he was an old fashioned guy, sue him). He dabbed Tony's jaw. Tony was turning red, "Do that again and I swear, I'll bite you", he growled as he slapped Bucky's hand away. Bucky chuckled, Kinky".  


Tony turned away from Bucky, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't try to act smart. I'm still mad at you for sending Birdbrain to spy on me", Tony bit out. "Is that code for thank you in your language?"Bucky asked, mimicking Tony's posture. " Oh, Clint told me to thank you for those exploding arrows you made him", he added as an afterthought .  


Tony's lips twitched before he crossed his arms again, facing Bucky now. "I've got a body guard. His name is Happy. He is an ex-boxer who could take down a man with a single punch,"Tony enunciated like he was talking to a child. "The hit squad that came after you specialises in high profile assassinations. Happy can't punch away bullets, can he sweetie?"Bucky asked him in the same tone.  


Tony threw up his hands, "Fine. You are right. I am wrong. Thank you. Are you happy now grandpa?"pouting like it was nobody's business. Bucky cocked his head, "Ah. My hearing is failing in my old age. Care to repeat it, sonny boy?"he drawled in an exaggerated Brooklyn accent.  


Tony snorted and slapped his arm. And proceeded to scowl at Bucky. He had slapped the metal arm by accident and his palm was turning a blotchy puce colour. Bucky was shaking with the effort that took to stop himself from laughing in Tony's face.  


Judging by how the scowl was deepening, Bucky was failing by a huge margin. Tony sighed and hung his head, "I can take of myself you know?".He looked up at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes.  


Bucky smiled and ruffled Tonys hair, "I know, kid. But your mama made me promise to keep her baby safe on her chocolate chip cookies. You know I love her cookies more than I love you". Tony squawked as he pulled away from Bucky's hand, "Traitor"he muttered as he tried to fix his messy hair.  


It was another one of Tony's quirks. He was almost religious in straightening his curly hair and gelling it in place. Bucky had thought it was a vanity thing. Till Tony told him that the boys in the boarding school would make fun of his noodle head.  


Once, he had missed a single curl in front and ended up with a superman like spit curl. Bucky took a picture of it, had it printed and framed and gifted to Tony that Christmas. Tony had chased Bucky all around the manor , a butter knife in hand. He had been threatening to eviscerate Bucky inch by bloody inch. Rhodey had passed out from laughter.  


Then on, Tony had maintained a short, almost severe cropped hairstyle. Bucky still missed riffling through those untameable chocolate curls. At least Tony's hair was still feather soft.  


"Peggy's got a lot more words for you dumbo. You missed your monthly visit, didn't ya?",Bucky admonished the brunet. Tonys eyes widened,"I didn't do it on purpose. I was recovering from the food coma after visiting Becca. That woman thinks I'm starving. And stuffs me up like a Thanksgiving turkey!", he started wringing his hands.  


Bucky grabbed Tony by his hips and lifted him,"Dunno kid, you do seem a bit thin", he said with a thoughtful expression. Tony kicked at him fruitlessly,"Put me down, you pickle head!". And punched his flesh arm after he got down as he straightened his clothes.  


Tony looked at his watch, "I gotta run. Got an early morning flight to catch. See you around old man. Don't forget to call off your sneaky assassin friends,"he threw over his shoulder as he turned around.  


Bucky had a sudden impulse; he reacted before his brain processed what he was doing. He reached out and caught Tony's arm. Tony turned around, surprise evident in his eyes. "Stay alive kid,"he muttered, before retracting his hand. Tony looked at him for a while before pulling him into a hug. "You too, Bucky bear,you too." He murmured against Bucky's chest before patting his back and pulling away. That would be the last memory Bucky got to hold of Tony.  


Three days later, Rhodey would come back alone. He would be holding Tony's cracked blood stained sunglasses, eyes red and arm in a sling. Maria would hold on to Bucky and cry silent tears that would somehow feel as scalding as acid on Bucky's skin.  


The two Jameses would spend a hundred days scouring the desert. They would sift through the sands of the desert, looking for the man who only wanted to bring relief to its thirst. After the twenty third failed mission,the Starks would bury an empty coffin.  


Maria would have her first heart attack; Howard's eyes remaining dry through all the this. Bucky would spend the day at the cemetery, staring at his own headstone. It too had an empty coffin underneath it. He would wish whatever it was that had saved him would save his Angel too.  


***  


"Look what the cat dragged in,"Clint sing songed as Tony clambered down the runway. Tony looked as relaxed as he'd been away on a vacation. Except for the new blue circle of light that winked under his shirt when he shifted his arm sling.  


And how he was favouring his left foot. And the way his right shoulder was hitched up. And how he was breathing a bit faster and shallower like he had come back from a marathon. No, Bucky would not look at that; you never look a gift horse in its mouth.  


Bucky regretted not going with Rhodey. Rhodes had wanted to check out the suspicious blast at the mountain base. And come back with his Angel with sun burnt skin and eyes filled with pain and relief.  


He held himself stiff as a board holding onto a wobbly Maria. The doctors tried to stop her from leaving the house fearing that her heart would give away. She had thrown up her chin,"My heart is coming home doctor. I'll be fine". Bucky could only shake his head and laugh.  


"Are those tears of joy I see?"Tony was ribbing Pepper in good humour. Maria recovered from the initial shock. She walked up to Tony and smacked him up his head, "leave the lady alone, young man. She was the one who was running your mad house while you ran away leaving your poor mama alone! "She exclaimed as Tony rubbed at his head with a quiet ouch.  


"I came back didn't I mama?"Tony murmured as he reeled Maria in for a hug. She pinwheeled a bit before giving up and clutching at Tony crying into his shirt. She was blabbering in Italian and patting at his face like she was assuring herself that he was alive. It was only after Tony whined, "mama you are embarrassing me," did Maria let go.  


Clint stepped forward and stood angling himself a bit. Tony laughed and gave him a short hug. Clint grinned and walked away pulling Maria and Rhodes with him.  


Which left Bucky staring at Tony. "Is that for me?"Tony asked pointing at the package in Bucky's hand. Before Bucky could answer , Tony snatched it away and peered inside. "An American cheeseburger. A man after my own heart,eh?" Tony teased. He unwrapped the thing and started shoving it down his throat to Pepper's mild horror.  


"Don't I get a hug for that?"Bucky teased, lifting his eyebrows. Tony mumbled something involving a mouth and a kiss. Happy cleared his throat and said ' good to have you back boss' before walking towards the parked car. Pepper stood, her heel tapping, obnoxious against the tarmac.

She kept looking at Tony and then at the car, as if she could make Tony move if she thought at him hard enough. Who looked like he was in seventh heaven. Bucky definitely didn't look smug about that. (Don't believe whatever Clint says. Or Natasha. They are both spying liars who lie.)  


Tony swallowed the last bit of burger and balled up the wrapper. He looked up at Bucky with a child like smile. Bucky's chest squeezed. He dragged Tony into his arms and hugged him with care . They pretended Bucky didn't smell his hair and kiss his forehead.  


"I told you to stay safe kid,"Bucky grumbled. Tony sniffed, " you told me to stay alive. And I am. Alive. So I win."he sassed, before rubbing his face against Bucky's chest like a cat. Clint called out , "Get a room"followed by a wolf whistle. Bucky held up his finger in salute.  


Tony called back, "jealous, Legolas?". Rhodey cautioned,"Don't make me come there and drag you in Tones. Or I'll put you in the hum drum vee without Bucky". "Well we better get going before they ask us to kiss"Tony quipped, tugging Bucky along by the tip of his fingers.  


After they all settled in the car , Tony sank into the cushioned seat with a sigh. "How is Daddy dearest by the way? Still searching for his greatest creation, I assume?", Tony asked. It could have been casual, if the lines around his mouth had not tightened.  


Tony's way of enquiry about his father's health was as exasperating as it was endearing. At times Bucky wondered how someone like Howard managed have raised a decent man like Tony. That man couldn't bother to come visit his own back-from-the-land-of-dead son. Then he remembered that Jarvis had raised Tony; not Howard. Tony had had at least one good man looking out for him when he was a kid.  


"Darling, you are Howie's greatest creation. The day he realises that, he'll be very sorry,"Maria said, stroking Tony's cheek. "You know how he is", she added with a sigh. In the past,Tony would answer that with a sharp retort. But now,Tony smiled ,thin and sharp like broken glass.  


The car sank into an awkward silence . Bucky wondered how much of the Tony he knew remained. Tony was staring out the window in a contemplative fashion. Till he saw a Stark Industries billboard.  


"Peps . I need you to organize a press meet today afternoon."Tony blurted out. "Are you sure Tony?", Pepper frowned,"You can take the week off. I won't fire you,"she offered with her usual dry wit. "You are the boss, boss", Tony chuckled. "But as they say, no rest for the wicked " he added.  


"Why do you want to call the press?"Clint inquired craning his neck. "I've got an announcement to make Robin Hood."Tony hedged. Clint snorted, "Unless you got married or something in the desert, I don't see the rush to inform the world about it." He looked at Tony above the rim of his purple eyeglasses, "Did you?".  


Tony turned towards them,all hard eyes and sly smile ,"Blow the trumpets and uncork the champagne. I am taking over the Stark kingdom after all. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

NOW:

"Retreat!" Steve bellowed as he pulled Hill along. The woman was returning fire even though she was injured and few minutes of bleeding away from death. Steve knew it will be too late by the time they reached camp. Just then, Iron man flew in. A wave of cheer broke out in their ranks.  


Steve hailed the suit,"Iron man. Engage Thanos from distance." He got a thumbs up back. Beside him Bucky roared. It was echoed by everybody who was fighting. They were still retreating. But the fading hope had been relit. Bucky started corralling all injured heros to safety. Steve provided cover for them.  


Peter swung over. "Uh, Commander?", Peter started as he webbed up a Chitauri. "Spiderman", Steve panted as he wrenched out his shield from the broken Chitauri helmet. "That armour, I have never seen Tony build it,"Peter said as he swung over the shield kicking away two more of the critters. "You think it's one of the older models?" Steve asked as dread pooled in his gut.  


As they watched, Iron man landed behind Thanos. Thanos reared back to punch. But instead of repulsoring his face off, Iron man lifted his hands like he was going to catch the punch.  


Peter's lenses widened. Steve cursed and took off running. Whoever was piloting the armour was going to be one head short if Thanos got them.  


Steve threw his shield with all his might. Thanos turned and caught it with a sneer. Just in time for Doctor Strange to teleport in and out with the mysterious iron man. Peter heaved a sign of relief. A touch too early , perhaps.  
Now Thanos was monologuing at them as he broke the Wakandan shield. The two of them began tag teaming the mad titan.  


Just as Thanos backed Peter into a corner, another Iron man suit came flying.  


It looked more menacing. What with all the red nodes all over the body. "Come to court death, man of iron? ",Thanos taunted. "What did I tell you about going up against people bigger than you, Underoos?", Tony's voice was playful. Meanwhile targeted missiles from the suit blew up near Thanos' face. Before Steve could comment,Dr. Strange was teleporting him and Peter to safety.

_____________

Bucky was getting a headache. The girl whom they had peeled out of the broken suit was refusing to open her mouth. And there was the sighting of the second iron man. And there was Tony still in coma. The tower had had a power outage during the attack. Tony had nearly died when the life support had failed. Thankfully Friday had rerouted power for the pod.  


Rhodey was trying to bribe the girl with donuts and coffee into talking. When he heard of the second suit Rhodey had pursed his lips in a frown. And suggested they wait till the suit returned to discuss about this. Steve had been a hair's breadth away from grabbing Rhodey and shaking the answer out of him. Bucky had intervened before Carol blasted Steve for getting in her boyfriend's face. The tension lines in the Avengers emotional minefield was clear and ready to blow any moment now. Bucky just wanted to know why karma would play such a cruel joke on them.  


The suit landed in the centre of the camp after wavering like a bird with broken wings. The entire camp fell into a hush. The suit peeled off as Steve, Bucky and Rhodey rushed forward. Out came Tony. If he were a ghost, that is. It was a bluish transparent Tony who looked younger. And stood a bit taller. And was smirking . And looking them all in the eye. (Something Tony had avoided when they came back. After)  


"Friday? Is this what I think it is? ", Rhodey sounded resigned. A moment later the pink avatar of Friday appeared beside the apparition. "If you are thinking that this is boss, the A.I. version, you are right, sir, " Friday retorted, cheeky as her creator himself. The A.I. Tony drawled, "Thank you dear ". It (He?) turned toward Rhodey,"it worked honey bear. When I died, the program came online. Perfectly". Bucky opened his mouth and the A.I. raised a blue hand,"Don't worry Buckwheat. I was dead for thirty seconds. When the power was out. If you ask me I absolutely agree with you. Stop trying to save that husk. I'm here. I'm real. I'm free," he turned around and threw his arms open in that trademark Tony Stark pose. "There are no strings on me", the A.I. sing songed, making them all shudder.  


Bucky knew the irony was not lost on the A.I.  
Ultron had been the ghost that tormented Tony . Enough to willingly hand over the reins to the government that he fought tooth and nail with to save Iron man from. Steve drew up to his full height. "As the commander, I cannot allow that. Unless you prove you are Tony" he paused, "even if you prove you are Tony." The A.I. threw his head back and laughed.  


"Aw. C'mon Cap. No need to get emotional over silly old me. Your planet needs you more," Tony remarked. "No Tony. I am not letting you experiment on yourself again", Bucky reprimanded, "extremis was enough". "Yeah, enough to save my life after Killian overloaded my reactor and I nearly died you mean," Tony sniped. Bucky opened his mouth. And closed it. And looked at Rhodey. "Did you know?", Steve asked . To Bucky or Rhodey ,he wasn't sure.  


Rhodey looked at them steadily. His silence was telling. "Why would you keep that from me?",Bucky demanded Tony . The A.I. cocked his hip. "I don't know. Why would you assume I would inject myself with a faulty version of the serum that could turn me into a living bomb?" Tony sassed. Bucky's jaw clenched,"And you never thought of correcting me?". "You should have told us Tony. We are your team,"Steve added miffed.  


Tony's smile was all teeth, "you mean before or after you were done blaming me for everything?". Before anyone could answer, Tony made a frustrated noise.  


He clapped his hands,"We can do this all day," Steve winced. Tony continued, "But that's not the point. We need a game plan yesterday . Thanos is kicking our backsides as we speak. Wade get away from Spiderling ," Tony snapped. The man in question widened his eyes in a 'who me?' gesture. Which would have fooled anybody if he was not sneaking towards the brunet.  


"We can argue about where to bury my corpse after we save the earth," Tony finished. "And yes I get to call that thing corpse because that's my body ", Tony told Steve before he started pulling up holograms of their battlefield. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

NOW:

"My rescue armor will fit you", Pepper commented as she got her cup of brown liquid. She would call it coffee if she were generous. Pepper really did hate wartime. Atleast she could have her morning cuppa in peace .  


The night guard was returning to their base camp. The next guard was dragging their feet to get to the security outposts . Nobody was in a mood to talk to anybody .  


The girl startled, her coffee sloshing onto her hand. Pepper hissed in sympathy and handed her a relatively clean kitchen towel. The girl smiled gratefully.  


"If it could be pared down by five inches maybe", she replied dabbing the burnt hand. Pepper was amused .  


Coffee worshipping midget with curly hair and brown eyes. Who was a zombie before the coffee in morning . Now who did that remind her of?  


Pepper offered her hand,"Virginia Potts ". The girl's eyes shone with amusement,"Riri Williams". She shook Pepper's hand. They sipped their cuppas in silence.  


"Aren't you going to get it done and over with?"Riri eyed Pepper over the rim of her mug. Pepper raised an eyebrow . "Battlefields are no place for children," Riri intoned in Steve's voice. "Or, go home kid," she mimicked Bucky perfectly. "Or, I don't know . Try to get rid of me one way or another ?", Riri queried .  


"Any girl smart enough to build the armor ground up is a valuable asset . Any other time, I would have offered you a job at SR," Pepper answered. Riri fluffed up with pride.  
"I'm very impressed as to how you managed to source the material without robbing a bank," Pepper hummed. "You don't need money,if you know where to look for, Miss Potts," Riri shot back.  


Pepper spied a heart shaped locket in her neck. One that Riri kept fingering in an absentminded manner.  


"Mother?", Pepper asked. "Aunt" Riri replied. And turned towards Pepper with wide eyes. Pepper's mouth curved with understanding as she held up her right wrist.  


The silver bracelet with moon charms twinkled in the light of dawn . Pepper always felt she would be okay as long she had her mom's bracelet . Riri looked at her with new eyes.  


"Your parents don't support your career decision then?", Pepper asked as she snagged them stale cookies to go with their coffee . "I'm sure they would have objected . If they were alive," Riri said. Pepper knocked shoulders with Riri. Riri gave her a melancholic smile. She took the offered cookie without so much as wrinkling her nose . Ah, a college student . But she looked a little too young...  


"How's college treating you," Pepper asked . "How.." Riri's eyes looked ready to roll out of their sockets. Pepper smirked. "Peter did complain about hanging out with old people too much. It will be refreshing for him to hang out with someone younger than him " Pepper commented. Riri looked indignant,"I'm sixteen".  


"I knew it! You are younger than me!", Peter bounced in making a beeline to the coffee jug . Riri jumped and frowned in Peter's direction. "Hey , Spidey ", Wade seemed to have a homing sense when it came to Peter. Pepper always felt awkward talking to Deadpool when she was out of the armour. Given the guy seemed to wear it even when he slept. If he even slept.  


Her opinion on the guy was reserved. But she appreciated the entertainment of watching Tony's momma bear instincts going overdrive whenever Wade was around Peter. Which was always.  


And slightly concerning given Peter seemed to be stumped by his tail. Oh well. She could always stab Wade with her stilleto if he overstepped his boundaries. And not even fret about homicide charges. God, what a bonus.  


The A.I. Tony shimmered into existence beside Peter. Just a second before Wade could reach the spot. "Your suit's up and running in the lab, Riri. Your design is sound. But the metal is just sad. How's the concussion by the way?", Tony asked.  


Riri's eyes narrowed. "How did you know me? " she bit out. The A.I shot her a look. "I'm an A.I. version of the guy who hacked the Pentagon on a dare when he was twelve." Riri looked sheepish.  


"So you told her too?", she jerked a thumb at Pepper. "I didn't," Tony denied before looking at Pepper with an awed expression. "There's a reason she is the big boss at SR. In spite of me having an M.B.A." Tony said. Before putting up his hand and stage whispering, "She can read minds" to Riri.  
Riri giggled at Pepper's eye roll. "You are not mad?" She asked Tony. "I absolutely am," Tony said. Riri's face fell.  
"For appropriating the name Iron man. If you are taking to the skies in armor, you need another name. How do you feel about Iron maiden? "Pepper made a slashing morion with her hand.  


The A.I. ignored her and continued. "And you need an A.I. for the armor. How about I help you choose one? There's JOCOSTA and there's me. Us MITians need to stick together you know?" By the end of Tony's babbling the smile on Riri's face had grown to blinding proportions .  


Pepper laughed as they debated about naming Riri as irongirl or iron heart . This was her family. The one she had chosen. And she would damn well protect it with all she had.

_________________

Bucky was cleaning his rifle when Steve returned from his war meeting. From the way Steve's shoulders were set, Bucky could say. There was no good news from the eastern sea board.  


He always could read his husband like a open book. No wonder people liked to call their marriage a thing of fairytales.  


After Steve overcame the shock of seeing him alive on the helicarrier, both of them had taken to avoiding each other . The mutual guilt had been crushing . Before Tony stepped in and forced them to go on dates at proverbial gun point.  
The dates which they used to refer to as Gramps night out. Till Steve had to kiss Bucky. Because they were on kiss cam. And Bucky had reciprocated.  


Then the nights out became proper dates with wining and dining . An art piece or two and a bike restoration thrown in. Suddenly, Tony was helping Bucky pick a proposal ring. And Steve was helping Bucky spit out the ring that he had swallowed with the cake by accident.  


Thanks to Steve's genius idea to propose Bucky through a ring inside a cake . And they were getting married. It had been a whirlwind romance. Facilitated by the very same man Bucky had wanted to marry in the first place .  


Bucky had thought Tony was doing well with Pepper . It seems they had thought a lot of things about Tony that were nowhere near truth. Steve hooked his chin over Bucky's shoulder and closed his eyes. Bucky hummed as he continued his work. The moment of peace lasted till he reassembled the rifle.  


And the talking raccoon popped in. "Changed your mind about letting me borrow that arm?", Rocket questioned Bucky as he holstered his own guns . Bucky rolled his eyes ,"Nope. Why don't you go bother Tony instead?" And paused.  


The A.I., though of Tony, was not the Tony. His Tony. The little genius who grew before his very eyes into a broken broken man who still wanted to do what was right.  


Rocket toddled to Bucky and patted his arm. "I get it. It's awkward discussing your ex before your husband." Steve choked on air. Bucky spluttered ,"I have never dated Tony." At Rocket's expression, Bucky added, "Ever".  


" So, your ex then?", Rocket asked Steve. Bucky nearly stabbed himself in the thigh. The first time in the history of carrying knives in his thigh holster. Steve had turned an ugly shade of red. And was shaking his head in an emphatic 'no'. Rocket narrowed his eyes. "Then why does your team call you team dad . And Tony team mom?" He interrogated the hapless blond. "It's an inside joke. Because we fight a lot", Steve stammered out.  


Rocket threw up his arms. " Then what's up with the wounded heart eyes that Tony was sporting every time he looked at either of you? He had a crush or something?", Rocket huffed. Both the men blinked at him. "Idiots. All of them. Worse than Drax," Rocket kept muttering as he exited the room.  


Bucky cleared his throat. "Steve I've got to say. There was a time before you came back. When I wanted to make an honest man out of Tony". At Steve's wide eyes, Bucky raised his hands. "But I love you. And the day I would regret standing by your side is the day you die before I do". His side in the altar and in the war. Till the end of the line and all.  


Steve looked at the shield in his hands. His old shield. One that Tony had restored to its old glory and kept in storage. The same one, Steve had wedged into the suit's heart before fleeing.  


"I don't hate him," Steve whispered. Bucky moved to his side. Steve chuckled. The sound like coins rattling in a hollow tin can. "There was a time. When I wanted to spend my life with him too. But then we got married", he told Bucky. "And I thought. The attraction. It will pass. I was lucky to even have your affection. It would be blasphemous. To even think of another", he concluded.  


They both understood the unspoken words. Both still loved him. Bucky loved Tony enough to let him go and save him the pain. Steve loved Tony enough to want him to stay and hope he'll come back.  


They looked at each other. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Did we just get relationship advice from a raccoon from outer space?". Bucky cackled,"Yes we did".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

They looked in horror as the Avengers tower collapsed. The battle had started in even footing. Then the balance tilted in their favour as Iron man came back. Stronger and wilier. Piloted by A.I. Tony and supported by Ironheart. Thanos, in a fit of rage, aimed the power stone at the tower and let loose. Tearing a hole through their defence and hitting the tower.  


Steve could feel the moment their comrades lost hope. Every hero capable of teleporting had quickly engaged. With quicksilver pulling as many as he could while the tower swayed. Dr. Strange returned with Dr. Cho and an apologetic expression. Steve knew. Tony was lost. Forever. Bucky had fallen to his knees in silent despair.  


Steve couldn't. His troops were looking. There was no place to mourn. He swallowed his grief and straightened . Injuries did not matter. He wanted Thanos to pay. For snatching Tony away. This has been their last chance. He had wanted to restore Tony using the gauntlet. But Tony was now a ghost in the machine and there was nothing they could do.  


Iron man had landed and pat him on the shoulder. Before going up to Peter and hugging him. Peter who had a narrow escape from being crushed by the falling tower. Who was crying and babbling ,"I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry" like a broken record.  


That had been two hours ago. All their comrades were down. Bucky had not got up after that last blast from Thanos. Steve was standing, alone against the mad titan. "It seems you have lost, Commander", Thanos remarked in a condescending manner. "You won't win", Steve snarled. "As long as there is one person standing against you, you won't win," there was a promise in his voice. Thanos sneered before he charged Steve. "We'll see about that".  


Steve was a killing machine after that. Thanos' Chitauri guard was torn apart like tissue paper. Steve threw the shield at Thanos. Who caught it with a exaggerated sigh. "You people never learn". And started bending it. Before a laser came out of nowhere and cut off the gauntleted arm.

Thanos seemed as surprised as Steve was. Iron man came into view listing to the right as it flew. "You heard the old man. Didn'tcha? ", Tony asked playful as he picked up the shield and the severed arm.  


Iron man slipped on the gauntlet. He picked up the shield and tutted ,"this is national treasure , space grape. Uncle Sam won't be granting you travelling visa any time soon".  
Thanos, recovered from the loss of his arm, charged Tony. Who raised the gauntlet and called out." I want Thanos and his despicable army to go back to the hole they came from. And the earth to be restored to its normal. And those who fought valiantly by our side to live again". He looked at Steve. And then at Bucky. And whispered, "and for them to have what they yearn for". Before raising his voice and commanding, " And for the gauntlet to not exist anymore". What they hadn't counted in was the person wearing the gauntlet. So vanished the infinity gauntlet and iron man, A.I. and all. To Steve's heart broken cry of "Tony!".

__________________

Epilogue:

"Dearly beloved. Today we are gathered in this solemn occasion to witness the joining of Colonel James Rhodes and Captain Carol Danvers in holy matrimony" the reverend intoned. Bucky felt a foot kick his shin. He bent down as the man next to him whispered, "I don't get why they would call a marriage a solemn occasion. Is there a happier thing to celebrate? Ok, child birth is happier. But that involves a lot of screaming. And pain. And tears. And threats of castration, doesn't it?"  


Bucky hummed, "I don't know doll. I can think of a happier occasion ", he spoke out of the corner of his mouth. Tony cast him a side eye. "Don't tell me it was when I accepted your and Steve's proposal". Bucky grinned back.  


Steve elbowed them both before nudging Tony to get out the ring for the ceremony. And bent down to whisper in Tony's ear. "I think it was when we found you alive and well in the tower rubble."  


"Not to mention, naked as they day you were born", Bucky added. "I nearly had a heart attack," Steve accused playful. "Good thing you can't get sick. Eh?" Tony shot back. " Hey, remember you are talking to centenarians here. Have some respect kid?" Bucky whispered. 

"Wow. I'm a hazard to the heart health of ninety year olds. All my dreams have come true," Tony deadpanned. The three of them snickered.  


Before Tony caught sight of Wade whispering to Peter. "I swear. If that guy won't lay off, I'm serving him up as shawarma in reception", Tony muttered. Steve cracked his knuckles,"Only if you get to him before I do."  


Bucky sighed, "And here I was. Thinking Steve would be the helicopter parent. Poor Peter", as he gripped their arms and turned them towards the altar. It seems Bucky had to be the cool dad.  


He was absolutely fine with their unofficial kid dating . After Peter was thirty. And Bucky got to give Pete's date the shovel talk. Involving a lot of knives and his favourite rifle.  


Perhaps a shotgun would be more appropriate, Bucky thought. Then decided he'd let Steve do the honours on that front. Besides, they had all the time in the world now.

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> 292 kudos! thank you. each and every one of you. It's a trip knowing 7200+ people took time out of their lives to read this! Also do check out the art [ here!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1470587672853b8545727a4c93951be7/tumblr_p3w1u90qes1vnca12o1_1280.png)


End file.
